An inductor is one of the basic elements of electronic circuits. Inductors are widely used in choke coils, resonant circuits, tuning circuits, transformers, various sensors, wireless power circuits, modems, impedance matching circuits, frequency filters, oscillator circuits, etc.
Because it is necessary to increase the number of coil windings to realize an inductor having a large inductance, downsizing of the element is difficult.
There is a need for a novel inductor element having a large inductance.